The present invention relates to the field of reducer, and especially to a Suspended Wheel Reducer based on the configuration of a planetary gear train mechanism.
The reducer is a typical gearing transmission device as the basic part commonly used for mechanical transmission, the transmission reliability, transmission ratio and dimensions thereof and so on determine the reliability, transmission efficiency as well as overall dimensions of the equipment using the reducer. In terms of the field of a gear wheel, the reducer and the gearshift etc. are all belong to the configuration domain of the gear box, and as focal point of developing new techniques for the gear transmission in recent years, the gear box has been improved toward high reliability and light weight.
Presently, there are three trends as follows about technical research for the gear box at our country and abroad:
1. Development of light materials and improvement of the thermal processing technology. For example, high-quality alloy steel is developed and employed, the hardening and tempering technology for the gear is regulated and improved, and the most typical technological progress is the proposition of hard tooth surface technology and the sustainable development of the hardening and tempering technology. However, the limitation for such a technology is that applying this technology would increase its cost for raw materials, and as to traditional manufacturing of the gear box, beneficial result can be caused only when the profit obtained from reducing the weight of a gear box is greater than its cost outgoing.
2. Development of the method of the fine designing and precise manufactures, such as strength calculation, analyses of high reliability and the like. However, the designing and manufacturing technologies for various gear boxes have been applied rather prevalently and maturely at our country and abroad, especially during recent few decades years, engineers from nations of the world have made elaborate design of various reducers and gearshifts and renewed the products for many times, such that the conventional design of the gear box has tend to be even more rightful and perfect, thus even with presently advanced computer design software, there still exist an extremely small space for further refining improvement of the gear box, and the effect would be highly limited when considering optimizing the design of the existing configuration.
3. Innovation of the gear transmission formation and transmission principle express the variation about the transmission configuration. In comparison with the above two research trends, this technological progress is even more thorough and advanced. In this regard, any technological progress sufficiently proven by the practice would provide fundamental technical support for the upgrade and renewal of the gear transmission. For example, the innovation made on basis of the planetary wheel configuration during recent few decades has brought about several novel gear boxes of high reduction ratio, such as “Cycloidal Pinwheel Reducer”, “Harmonic gear Reducer”, “Three-ring Reducer” and so on, which, comparing with traditional cylindrical gear reduction box, comprise the advantages of compactness, compact conformation, being light in weight etc and thus have find wide use.
With conventional gear reducer, higher reduction ratio always requires mutual cooperation among multilevel gear sets so as to reach desirable velocity ratio, which leads to many problems for the reduction box of higher velocity ratio, such as complicated configuration, greater volume and weight, and higher cost etc. Some special type reducer having greater reduction ratios employ innovative gear transmission principle to reduce the volume and weight thereof, such as the afore-mentioned “Harmonic gear Reducer” and the like. However, a particular flexible inner gear ring is introduced in such kind of structural elements for the gear wheel, and such flexible inner gear ring does not have high reliability, which is distinct to the conventional mechanical elements, the reliability of which has been verified during nearly hundred years practice. Corresponding side effect is that such a special type of flexible inner gear ring configuration makes the production process to be complicated, increases the manufacturing cost in a certain extent, while the reliability and maintainability descend on the contrary.